Transformers: The Last Fairy
by Arianna Prime-Child
Summary: Arianna is the daughter of Optimus Prime, who had The Doctor take her to a safe place. She was taken to a couple on planet Earth. Unfortunately, they abused Arianna until the day she was kicked out. On her way back from school, Arianna met the cons who taken her in and told her that Megatron is her father. Will she find out the truth? Join Arianna on the adventure of her life to fi
1. Prologue

Writers Note: I took down the other story to restart this one. I also want to thank all of my Google Plus friends who made the story possible. Here is a list of their current user names:

Arcee Motorbike: for encouraging me to write it in the first place

Mark Kratt: for proofreading for me

Ultra Magnus.: for support and advice

lordstarscream18190: for giving me a few ideas here and there

Jetstream: for helping me with a few chapters and letting me use her character .

Decepticon Medic: for being there for advice

Black Magic: for also helping me with a few chapters.

If you have a google plus account I highly recommend following these people. If you can't find them, go to my account: Princess Arianna

_Prologue._

Today is a special day on the planet Cybertron, a rare kind of fairy was being born. This rarely ever happens. A Cybertronian creature, a fairy; some Cybertronians call them Prime-Children will be born any time now. They are the children of the primes, and when they grow up, they marry the new prime, and have a child with that Prime. The fairies and the Primes tend to have a close bond. These Fairies are a little like humans, but they possess special abilities, like can grow wings, and instead of blood in their veins, they have energon. Another difference is the eyes, which glows the same color as their Prime's eyes. Underneath the layer of skin, is a robot. Adult Fairies have tough skin, which doesn't wound easily.

All of Cybertron was gathered for this event, waiting and hoping they will get a glance of the new born fairy. The parents are Optimus Prime, once known as Orion Pax, and a fairy, Michelle. In the waiting room was a proud Sentinel Prime, he was about to become a grandfather, he was the father of Michelle. With him was Lilly and her daughter, Ashley, or Ash. Ash was the equivalent to a five year old. Both are fairies as well. Lilly is the best friends with Michelle. Pacing the room was Ultra Magnus, the nervous, soon to be uncle, who was the brother of Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, lay a fairy, screaming in pain, as she pushed out the child. A worried Optimus held her hand, which she had a tight grip on.

"One more push." said Ratchet as he readied himself to grab the baby. He had a cloth to put her in, for he could not touch the child, else it will be bounded to him, and not the father.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Michelle as she pushed one last time.

"It's a girl." Ratchet catches the child and quickly hands her to Optimus, who gently took her. Once he had her in his arms, he could feel the bond take effect. He smiled at the small child, this was his daughter, his energon flowed through her veins, and she looked at him with her big blue eyes that are just like his. Optimus was proud, he was a dad. He handed her over to Michelle so she can feed her for he felt his child's hunger. Michelle took her and fed her energon.

"What is her name?" asked Ratchet. He motioned for his two interns, Blueprint and Redpain. They are twin sisters, both studding to be a medic. The females steps forward. Redpain was red in color, and some even say that she looks like a female version of Knockout. While her twin, look just like her, but is blue. The twins are the younger sister to Knockout.

"Arianna." Both Optimus and Michelle say in unison, and then smile at each other. Never before has such love has been between a Prime and a fairy. This is going to be one powerful fairy. The stronger the love is between husband and wife, the stronger the fairy would be. If one hated the other, the child would not survive, and may even die before birth.

"Blueprint and send in the family, And Redpain, let the rest know." said Ratchet, the rest meaning all of Cybertron. Blueprint left to go into the waiting room While Redpain went to the crowd outside.

Once Redpain reaches the outside of the hospital, the once noisy crowd hushes, waiting for the intern to speak. Redpain waits for total silence before speaking.

"It is a girl fairy, and her name is Arianna." she said to the waiting crowd. Once hearing the name, the crowd cheered and chanted her name. But way in the back, slowly making his way forward was one Cybertronian who was not celebrating; he had an agenda on his mind. Megatron was going to crash a happy day.

Meanwhile Blueprint walks into the waiting room, and all eyes turn onto her, waiting on her to speak.

"It's a girl, follow me to the delivery room." she said. Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the two fairies, who followed the blue medic to be.

The new parents smiled and greeted the group as they walked in. Michelle hands the now full Arianna to Sentinel Prime, and smiles at him.

"Meet your granddaughter, Arianna" she said as Sentinel gently took her, and smiled at the small child. The new born slept peacefully in his arms; it brought back memories of the birth of his daughter.

Unfortunately, the happy moment did not last long. The hospital room doors burst open, reviling an angry Megatronus. Sentinel held his granddaughter closer, using his arms to shield her. Optimus stood in between his wife and daughter.

"Megatronus." Optimus began until he was cut off.

"Its Megatron now!" said Megatron, seething with anger. He pointed and Sentinel. "You should have made me a prime," he moved to Michelle, "she should have been mine, along with that child. If I can't have them, nobody can!" After that, he stormed out, leaving the family worried. Both of the primes vowed to keep the fairies safe at all costs.

Two years later, a war was raging between the Autobots and the Decepticons. One Autobot, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was heading to a building with a small child in his arms, about the age of two. The child was crying because she was scared. Just a few long minutes ago, she was standing around trying to find Optimus. She was lost in the confusion of the war, and Megatron himself, who was the leader of the Decepticons, was about to shoot her, until Optimus grabbed her, and took her to safety.

"Shhh, it's OK, Arianna, I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Optimus. He could feel his daughters fear, and he was worried that Megatron may be following, with the intent to harm her.

He took her inside a building, where a man with a blue box waited. This mane was from a planet called Gallifrey, a planet not too far from Cybertron. The man was wearing a blue suit with red converse; he called himself "The doctor." Optimus placed his daughter in a cradle, and then he slipped a necklace over the child's head. On a music box, he played a song, which promises of safety, even though there is a war. The song calmed the child, and eased her to sleep.

"Don't forget who you are, or where you came from." Optimus said to Arianna. Then he hands her to the doctor, a long time ally, "Please protect her; she is the last of her kind. Her name is Arianna, daughter of the last Prime." he said to him as he hands her over.

"Don't worry," said The Doctor, I'll take her to where Megatron can't get her, she'll be safe on Earth."

"It is appreciated." said Optimus.

With saddened optics, the Prime watches The Doctor take his only child inside the blue box, known as the T.A.R.I.S. As he watched it slowly fade, he vowed to himself he would try to find her once it is safe. Optimus did not want to send her away, but he had to, Megatron had killed his wife, and he will kill his daughter, in fact, if he wasn't there, she would be dead by now. He sighed to himself, he did not know if he would she her again, but he did know one thing; he will be able to tell if she is alright, thanks to the bond they share. Fairies and their prime parent share a bond that allows the prime feel their child's pain, and strong emotions, like fear or joy.

The Doctor landed in the woods near a town called Jasper Nevada. With the fairy child in his arms he set out to find her a family to take care of her. After a while he spotted a young couple having a picnic, and he heard their conversation.

"If you can have anything in the world, what would you have?" asked the man.

"A child of my own, but I can't have one." the woman said sadly.

At this the doctor came out, and after talking with them, he handed the child to the couple who promised to take care of the baby.


	2. 14 years later

Chapter one

14 years later.

Arianna was in her room, lying on a blanket on the floor, which she uses as a bed, staring at her necklace when she hears her parents call her._ Oh, no, please no,_ she thought, thinking of her usual beatings. Her right thigh has yet to heal from the last one. Arianna is not a bad kid, in fact, she is well behaved, but her parents on the other hand, are just plain mean. They weren't always this mean; they used to be very loving. That is until Arianna told them about her abilities. Arianna wished she had seen a certain Disney movie, Frozen, before she told them, one of the main characters, Elsa, says something that Arianna needed to hear.

"Coming!" shouts Arianna polity, as she gets up before walking to her parents. She limped her way down, and once she got close to the living room, she hid her pain. If Arianna did not, she would have more wounds to worry about.

"Yes," said Arianna, when she was standing in front of her parents.

"Have a seat." said Stacey, Arianna's mother. Arianna sits on the floor, since she is not allowed on the furniture. Matt, her father, and Stacey exchange glances.

"When you were about two, a man gave you to us and at the time, we didn't have any kids, and we wanted one, so we took you in." said Matt.

"But now that I'm pregnant, and going to have a child of our own, I'm going to have to ask you to pack up and leave, today" said Stacey.

_You are just using that as a reason to get rid of me._ Arianna thought gloomily.

"But where will I go?" asked Arianna.

"Anywhere but here, go to your room, and packs up all your belongings that you are keeping, the rest, throw away." said Stacey.

Arianna went to her room, and grabbed a backpack, and stuffed all her belongings in it. One she was packed, she walked out of the house, and never looked back.

She was painfully walking in town, on her way to the woods, when she saw her classmate, Jack Darby, getting on a blue motorcycle.

"Hi Jack, cool bike" said Arianna. What Arianna didn't know is that the bike is actually a robot, named Arcee, who is from the same place as Arianna is born, Cybertron. Also Arcee is a member of team prime, the leader is none other than then Arianna's real father, Optimus Prime.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, um..." said Jack. He knew he saw her before, but he couldn't remember from where. Arcee was starting to get impatient, she need to get back to base and help Optimus; the cons could be up to trouble as they speak.

"I'm Arianna, from school. We are in home room together." Said Arianna, not surprised he didn't remember, she usually keeps to herself at school.

"Oh, yeah, well, nice seeing you, but I got to get going, see you around" said Jack. He knew Arcee wanted him to speed things up, and get going.

"Ok, see you," said Arianna, as she watched Jack leave. _He's a nice guy. _She thought as she continued her pain walk. Her thigh hurt so bad that it hurt with each step.

_I wonder how I'm going to make it. _Arianna thought as she waited on a yellow car with black strips to pass before crossing the street. _Hmm, cool car._ She thought as she crossed the street. That car was also a Cybertronian, known as Bumblebee, or Bee for short. He is also a member of team prime; he is the youngest robot on the team.

Arianna finally reached the edge of the forest, and took a deep breath before going in, and thought, _no turning back now._

Arianna made sure she was completely alone, before shouting with joy. Despite the pain in her thigh, she ran deeper in the woods, laughing with joy.

"I'm free!" she said, going deeper into the woods. A few months ago, Arianna found out she had special abilities. Out of fear, she had kept them hidden, and did not use them, until now. Arianna stopped running.

"It's time to see what I can do!" She said. Arianna crouched down, and touched the ground, and a flower bloomed at the spot she touched. Then she made an upward movement, and a rock came up from the ground. Arianna made a ball of fire and threw it at the wall, then soaked it with water. After that Arianna dried it with a wind. Laughing, Arianna went even deeper. She found a nice clearing, and using her powers, she made a house.

The house was small and had only three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room. Her small house was made of strange blue glowing crystals .Arianna put a hand to feel it, and it felt like stone and it was not ice cold. Arianna doesn't know it, but the hose is made out of energon, and both the Autobots and the Decepticons are receiving a signal. Once the house was done, Arianna closed her eyes, and lifted her arms slightly. She let her body transform, her T-shirt and torn jeans were replaced by a pink dress. At the hip, it split, reviling her red and blue stripped leggings that matched her belt and the steaks in her hair. Her worn out sneakers transformed into pink boots. The outfit was made from material that Arianna never saw before. From her shoulder blades, sparkly pink wings sprouted, and when Arianna opened her light blue eyes, they were glowing. Arianna has never felt so free, as she flapped her wings, and rose higher into the sky. Arianna landed, went inside the house. She set her backpack down, and took out some of her drawings and hung them on the walls. The drawings were of robots that have been in her dreams lately. There are two of them; one is red and blue in color, while the other is silver with a little bit of purple. The Silver and purple one has a cannon that is aimed and looks like he is ready to kill something. The picture of the blue and red one looks kind, and trust worthy. What Arianna doesn't know, is that she has drawn Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Once Arianna was unpacked, she laid down in the bed she made. She took off her boots and leggings to check her wound. It still hasn't healed; in fact it was looking worse. The girl knows she needed medical help, but she doesn't know who to go to, considering she has blue blood. She carefully put her leggings back on, making a small hissing sound as she does so.

Arianna lay down and fell drifted off to sleep and dreamed her strange and confusing dreams. Arianna don't realize it, but those dreams of hers are not dreams, but memories. She is remembering her last day on her home planet, Cybertron.


	3. Same Dream?

Chapter two

Same dream?

Arianna awoke automatically in the morning. She got up and got ready for school, and made herself a banana for breakfast, looked at it, then changed her mind. Food hurts her, and she wasn't in the mood to fight to keep it down. She grabbed her backpack and left her house. Arianna flew to the edge of the forest, then landed and turned into her human form. Arianna walked the rest of the way to school, trying to hide her limp. The girl did not want the police to be asking questions.

After school, Arianna was at her locker when she pulled out her text book and her drawing fell out. She went to pick it up, only to find that Jack Darby had already picked it up and was looking at it with a look of surprise. He recognized the drawing as Optimus Prime, and he wondered how the girl had a drawing of him.

"Um, can I have that back please?" asked Arianna, for she was afraid that Jack would tease her if he knew about her dreams.

"How did you know about them?" asked Jack, still holding the drawing. He was afraid that she may have seen them and was telling all her friends.

"Them?" asked Arianna confused. _Does he know him? Or does he have the same dreams? _She thought.

"Yes, there is more of them." said Jack. He thought that maybe she just saw Optimus. A kid with red spiky hair and glasses walks up, and looks at Jack.

"Hi Jack!" he said.

"Hi Raf." said Jack.

"Wait," Arianna says, "are you saying that what I drew is real?" Jack ignored her question, he did not know what to say, and regretted telling her that there is more of them.

"Who is she?" asked Raf. He never saw this girl before.

"She is a girl from my class, her name is Arianna." answered Jack. He remembered the conversation they had yesterday.

"Can I please have my drawing back?" asked Arianna.

"Oh, sure." said Jack as he hands it back he had forgotten that he had it in his hands.

"Thanks." said Arianna. "Why are you acting like you seen the robot before?" Jack was acting odd, as if he was hiding something.

"Oh, no reason." said Jack. In fact, he did have a reason, he had promised Arcee that he would keep her, and the Autobots a secret, and he plans on keeping that promise.

"I'm going my ride is here." said Raf. Through the window, he saw is friend, Bumblebee pull up, and is waiting for him. Arianna saw the yellow and black car and recognized it from yesterday.

"Do you dream about them too?" asked Arianna. She thought that maybe he was acting odd because he had the same dreams as well.

"Um, yeah," lied Jack he wondered what she meant by dreaming about them.

"Cool!" said Arianna. She reaches for her drawing and hands it to Jack. Since they had the same dreams, or so she thought, she decided to let him have the picture "Here, you can keep this." she said as he took it.

"Thanks," said Jack as he put it in his backpack. He'll show it to Optimus when he can, this is something he needs to see. They walk to the front of the building together in silence, and Arianna watches as Jack gets on a blue motorcycle, who was Arcee.

"See you around." said Jack as he put on his helmet. And Arcee drove away with him, both of them not realizing that they are going to regret that they did not take Arianna with so she can tell Optimus about her dreams. As she watched him leave, Arianna noticed a symbol on his bike. _That's the same symbol as the robot in my dreams. Could it mean something? Probably not. _She thought as she walked back to her home in the woods.

Arianna would have liked Jack Darby, if she had crushes. In fact, she had noticed a lot of oddities about her, besides her abilities. To start with, she is sixteen, and has yet to have her period. And when she gets wounded, her blood isn't red, but a blue, glowing liquid. She also can't eat much, because food hurts her stomach, and what she does eat, is a battle to keep down. Arianna sighed as she kept walking, trying to ignore the pain. She heard a plane in the sky, and she looked up to watch it, and she noticed that it was purple. _Odd_, she thought, _planes are not purple.___But that plane was not an ordinary plane; it was a Deception, known as Jetstream.


	4. Deception

Chapter three

Deception

Arianna walks into the forest, and sighs. "Home sweet home." Arianna let out her wings and flew low to the ground to her house. What she saw made her mad, giant robots where taking apart her home. She watched from behind a tree, glaring at the strange creatures.

Meanwhile, Soundwave, who was watching the cons, noticed a fairy, and by the looks of things, she did not know who she really was. He took a picture of her and sent it to Megaton.

"Bring her to me, alive." said Megatron through the com link. Soundwave walked over to the girl, and sees that she is still a baby. To the average human, Arianna is a sixteen year old, who is very sensitive. He bent down and picked her up carefully.

"Hey! Let me go!" Arianna struggled to get free, and looked up to see that what had her was another robot with a screen for a face, and his arms were flat. It started to walk towards a glowing green portal. Arianna was afraid, these things were defiantly not from earth, and she heard plenty of alien stories, and none of them end well for the human. The girl kept struggling, but it was useless, for the robot was much bigger, and stronger. Another groundbridge opened up as a blue and pink female robot walks out with a yellow and black one, they are the Autobots known as Bumblebee and Arcee. Bumblebee starts attacking the 'cons and Arcee sees Soundwave disappear with what looks like a human.

"Scrap." she says as she takes out her anger on the cons and decides to tell Prime later,

"Let me go you gigantic creep!" she said as the robot exited the portal, and into a place Arianna has never seen before. Her captor brought her to Megatron, and Arianna's eyes widened at the sight of him. She recognized him as the robot who tried to kill her in her dreams. She stopped struggling, and was afraid. Then Megatron looked at her, and smiled. He knew this fairy was the daughter of Optimus Prime, and he knew that if he could trick her into thinking that the Decepticons were the good guys, he would have a chance to destroy his foe.

"Welcome Arianna. It's good to see you again." He said in a kind voice. He was hoping that Arianna would not remember their last encounter, because he did try to kill her, but if she did he could think of a lie to cover that up.

"How do you know my name?" Arianna asked, a little shocked. Megatron pretended to be shocked and hurt.

"What?" he said. "You don't remember your own father?" Remembering her dreams, she didn't believe him. _How can he be? He tried to kill me! Not to mention that he is a completely different race, and not even from the same planet! _She thought. Megatron sighed and gave the girl a sad and tired look.

"I feared this would happen. When you where very young you where captured by our enemies, the Autobots. The Autobots are the evil ones. They told you lies to try to make what they were doing seemed good. They want to take over the earth and kill all life on it. They gave you "dreams" so that you thought what you were dreaming would come true. But it's not. Please, come back to me. All prime wanted to do was kill you because he thought that you would try to over throw him because of your powers." he said.

Arianna was shocked, he knew she had powers, and it was beginning to make sense, she must not be from earth either. _I'm an alien, though it makes sense, after all, how many things bleed blue? _As Arianna was taking all this in, Soundwave gently put her into the speaker's hand. Arianna watches him leave as she takes all this information in.

Megatron pretended to be worried and asked "Did they hurt you?"Arianna wasn't sure who her new father meant.

"The Autobots?" she asked. The robot nodded, and Arianna answered "I don't even remember anything, of you guys besides my dreams." He sighed, she remembered him, but he knew a good lie to fix that problem.

"The Autobots removed all memory of us when you where captured. They used the dreams to make us seem more evil to you. But it's the Autobots that are evil." Arianna nodded, she could how this made sense, but she had one more question. "Ok. What are you guys then?" she asked him.

"We are the Decepticons. We deceive our enemy to get an advantage over the war." He answered as Soundwave comes back and where his face should be, was a picture of a red robot fixing a silver one.

"Thank you Soundwave." Arianna's father stares at him. "You are now dismissed Soundwave." He looks back at Arianna as Soundwave left.

"I will bring you to knockout and Starscream He will teach you how to fend for yourself in the battlefield."Arianna nodded, exited to learn how to help her father, and said cheerfully "Ok." He looks at her strangely and asks "Can you fly?" Arianna grinned at him and said "Yes, I can." She flies up, and hovers in front of him and he inspects how her wings flutter.

"It is a while until we get to med bay. If you get tired you can rest on my shoulder."

"Yes," she hesitated, not used to saying this, "Dad." Megatron smiled at her, this was something he could get used to.


	5. Knockout

Chapter Four

Knockout

Once they reached the med bay, Arianna saw a red robot who was fixing a silver one.

"Knockout!" her father said. Knockout looked up from his work "Yes lord Megatron?" he asked. _So_, Arianna thought, _my dad's name is Megatron, cool_.

"Are you still working on Starscream" asked Megatron.

"I'm almost done, my lord. Now I just need to fix his wings." replied Knockout.

"Good. This is Arianna. My daughter, you are to help teach her combat skills." Knockout's eyes widen, and he said sounding surprised, "Your daughter?" Megaton glares at him.

"Oh... right." said Knockout, a little embarrassed.

"If I mess up your paintjob, will you shut up?" growled Megatron.

"No... I mean YES er... Um... Please don't touch my paint job!" said a scared Knockout.

"You two get along and I'm watching You Knockout." Megatron glared at the doctor, he did not want Arianna to find about who she truly is.

Knockout looks over at Arianna as Megatron walks out. He wondered why Megatron said she was his daughter.

"Hi." she said as she hovered in one spot.

"One minute... Um what is your name?" he asks as he goes back Welding Starscream's wings.

"Arianna, you are?" she asked politely even though she remembered his name.

"I'm Knockout. Nice to meet you Arianna," he said as pauses his Welding and lifts Welding face protector and moves to other wing.

"It's nice to meet you too." Arianna watches as Knockout finishes wing. Starscream is still asleep so he buffs his armor. Starscream moans when he gets to his wings and he shivers slightly and Knockout smirks.

Knockout touches the sleeping robot's wings again who moans.

"I love how sensitive wings are, makes things more fun for me." He smiled at Arianna, who was giggling because she thought it was funny.

Knockout smiles and looks at her wings.

"A fairy?" he asks. Knockout was a little surprised to see a fairy; he had thought that they all had died back on Cybertron.

"Yep!" grins Arianna.

Knockout looks over at Starscream then at the girl.

"Well he is not going anywhere." he says as he walks over to Arianna and looks over her. His eyes land on her wings.

"May I take a look?" he asked. Knockout has not seen a fairy up close before, he was far too busy.

"Sure." She turns to let him get a better look. Knockout reaches to her and lightly traces a finger over her wings, and runs a finger in the inside. He mutters to himself, "So delicate and simple…" Arianna shudders.

"That tickles." she lied. In truth it felt really nice, and she loved the feeling. Knockout smiled, he could tell that it did not tickle and that the girl liked his touch.

"What are they made of?" he asked even though he knew that she might not know.

"I don't know really, I found out recently that I had them." she only found out a month ago. She was in her room, looking at a picture of a fairy when she imaged herself with wings, next thing she knew; she had a pair of wings.

"Oh." he was not surprised that she did not know, "One minute." Knockout pulls out a tablet and scans her wings.

"Materials unknown" he says as he frowns and hits tablet and throws it across the room. "Worthless piece of scrap." he says.

Arianna looks at him, a little confused, "Scrap?" she asked. Arianna never heard that word before.

"Sorry for my random outburst." he said as Starscream stirs in his sleep and Knockout flinches and looks back at the sleeping robot whispers. "Oh scrap, uhh it's like ...human cussing." He looked back at the fairy.

"What did Megatron want me to do again?" he asked. Knockout had a lot on his mind lately, which causes him to be somewhat forgetful.

"Oh, ok. And I think he said something about teaching me combat skills. " said Arianna.

"Oh right." Knockout looks over at Starscream "Hmmmm don't want to wake Him up... And I can't leave him until he wakes up..." he thought out loud.

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Arianna.

"No, not really Starscream can be a glitch sometimes and I don't feel like going through that today. I'm already half messed up as it is." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asked.

"I recently lost a friend. We got in an argument and he left. He answered

"oh"

"I guess he wasn't really my friend." he said sadly. Arianna feels bad for him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Arianna didn't really have friends, since she tried to avoid getting any attention at school, but she had an idea how he felt, and she hated seeing her new friend like this. Knockout looks at Arianna and smiles.

"It's ok, I still have the good memories." he says.

Arianna smiles back, and when he put a gentle hand over hers, she blushes a little, Arianna was having her first crush. Knockout sees this and smiles more. He was starting to like her, and not as just a friend. Just then, Starscream wakes up, and sees their moment, and starts, well, screaming.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOIN ON!" he yelled, causing both Knockout and Arianna to jump. Starscream saw Knockout and a fairy smiling at each other, and he did not know who the fairy is, and since he was second in command, he likes to know when something happens, and nobody told him about this girl, which made him angry.

"STARSCREAM WHAT THE!?" said Knock out, very startled he was having a moment, and Starscream ruined it.

"WHO IS THAT?!" yelled Starscream as he points at Arianna.

"I… I…. I'm Arianna, Megatron's daughter. " Arianna stuttered as she hid behind the medic. This robot was yelling, it made her afraid, and it gave her bad memories of the humans she lived with.

"Megatron's...DAUGHTER?! KNOCKOUT HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?" said Starscream shocked. Megaton did not have a daughter when he went unconscious, and he does now. Something didn't add up and he wanted answers.

"Don't worry Screamy it was only about a hour." answered Knockout calmly.

"Don't call me that, Knockout." he said as he glared at Knockout He hated that name. Arianna glanced at her new friend as she comes out of hiding, who looks amused. Arianna giggles as she says "I was found in the woods, just today."

"STOP LAUGHING!" Starscream glares at Arianna then at the red medic. He was unhappy, the fairy was laughing at him and it was all Knockout's fault.

"KNOCKOUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled. Arianna flew behind Knockout, using him as a shield between her and Starscream.

Knockout frowns. "Starscream calm down, she is not laughing. Besides, you're scaring her." He felt the need to protect her.

"I see why they call him Star_scream" _Arianna whispers to knockout,

"I know, but it's also for a totally different reason." Knockout chuckles.

"I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU TWO SAY YOU KNOW!" screamed the angry flier. He did not want the doctor to put the wrong ideas in the girl's head.

"It's really nasty and dirty though." Knockout whispers to Arianna, mostly joking.

Arianna's eyes widen that was something she did not want to know.

"KNOCKOUT SHUT THE FRAG UP!" yelled Starscream. The medic was saying things that were not true, and they both knew it. Arianna was unsure of what to make of this conversation. So she just watched them from her safety spot.

Knockout smirks as he speaks "Aww does somebody need a nap?"

Starscream glares he was not in the mood to be teased.

"Just shut your trap." he said angrily. He did not need a nap.

"Starscream since you are obviously fine, you can leave." he wanted to have some alone time with the fairy.

Starscream gets off of the berth and walks out the room glaring at Arianna and Knockout. He did not like this fairy, nor did he like the medic.

"Sorry Starscream has this thing where he screams really loud to get what he wants. It's really painful." sighed Knockout. He hoped the flyer did not scare the girl too much, a scared fairy can't do too much, but then again, if she was scared, he would have to comfort her, something he would not mind doing.

Arianna nods, rubbing her ears that were ringing from all the yelling as she flew in front of Knockout. Knockout yawns and stretches before saying, "Better do what Megatron wants so I don't get my paint job ruined." Knockout did not want his paint ruined; he also knew that if a fairy does not get the proper training, there can be harsh consensus, for example, her powers getting out of control.

"Yeah, so, what do we start with?" Arianna smiles at him, she couldn't wait to help out her father, and the more she learned, the better she would be able to help him.

"Hmmmm," knockout thought for a while, "Do you have any magical powers?" he knew perfectly well she does, all fairies do, but none have the same. He learned about the fairies while he was in training to be a medic.

"I do." she is glad he asked, she loves using her abilities. She makes a fireball.

"I can also control land, water, air, and make blue crystals that have this odd glow to them."

"Ok good." says Knockout as he nods, what she described sounded like energon, and that ability could be useful someday.

"So, where do we begin?" she smiles at Knockout, who smiles back at her in a friendly way. He could not let the girl know how he felt about her, at least not when Megatron is around, then more than his paint would get messed up and that was not something he wanted. As if on cue, Megatron walks in.

"Knockout, how far have you two gotten." said Megatron, causing the two to jump. He was not expecting him to come in yet.

"M-MEGATRON! How long have you been there?" asked Knockout. He was trying to change the subject, since they had not done anything yet.  
"I said how far have you two gotten?" Megatron repeated, he could tell Knockout was stalling, but he wanted answers, and to know what exactly this fairy was capable of.  
"Lord Megatron, Knockout has been, as the humans call it, crushing in your daughter." said Starscream, who came in with Megatron. Starscream grinned, he knew this would get Knockout in trouble, and this is the best way to get his revenge on him for embarrassing him.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Megatron, he was not liking this idea. If the fairy fell in love, it could ruin his plans.  
Knockouts eyes widened. _How could he know?_ thought Knockout decided to act like he did not like her. He did not want Megaton to scratch is paint, or any other damage.

Arianna blushed; she likes Knockout and wondered of the doctor felt the same way for her.  
"KNOCKOUT! I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND USE THEM TO TEAR OUT YOUR SPARK!" growls Megaton. He was not happy, in fact he was angry.  
Knockout has backed into corner, panicking, and covers his face with hands. He did not want to go offline; he had so much to live for.  
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" he said with fear in his voice.  
Arianna did not want him hurt, nor did she want her father to be angry.  
"Don't hurt him! Please Dad?" she asked. Arianna raised a hand to her head; she was starting to feel dizzy.  
Megatron, who saw this movement, turns to look at Arianna, and acts like he was worried, though, if something were to happen, his plans would not work.  
"Did he do anything to harm you?" he asked her. He thought that Knockout did something to her as an experiment.  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Knockout did not like being accused of hurting the girl; he would never do something like that. Megatron glared at Knockout, he was not asking him.  
"I am sorry, My Lord." he looked at Arianna; he could see that something was wrong.  
Arianna was fighting her dizziness, and managed to say, "No, Dad, he didn't." Then she fainted.

"Knockout, revive her" says Megatron as he walks away, he had other things to. Starscream follows close behind, knowing that Megatron will need him.

Knockout gently picks up the small fairy, and he noticed that she was way too light for a fairy, and had the look of being underfeed about her. Knockout placed her on a berth. He was worried for her, and not just for his sake, he liked her. Arianna started to wake up she saw Knockout looking at her, and felt guilty.

"Sorry." she said as she sat up. Knockout frowned at her and gently made her lay back down.

"You need to lay down, you just fainted, and I have not yet given you a thorough check up. Also, when was the last time you eaten?"

There it was the topic Arianna dreaded, food.

"Yesterday, I don't like to eat. Food hurts my stomach, and it's hard to keep down." she said, avoiding Knockout's gaze.

"What have you been eating?" he asked her. If she just found out about being a fairy, she would not know what energon is.

"Earth food." She said. Knockout frowned, human food is bad for fairies, she is lucky she isn't sick, or dead.

"I don't want you to eat any more of that, you're not an earthling, am I clear?" he said, using a stern voice. Knockout did not like the idea of having her go offline.

Arianna nods as he walks over to the storage, and pours some energon into the smallest glass. Arianna wondered what he was doing. Knockout walked back to her, he felt bad for the girl, who knows how long she went without energon. He gently puts a hand behind her, and makes her sit up, then puts the energon to her lips.

"Drink, it will help you. This is called energon, it is our source of life." he said in a stern voice, not wanting her to argue.

Not wanting to make him mad, she drank, and was surprised at how good it tastes.

Knockout put the now empty glass away then got out a small cloth and covered Arianna with it. The cloth was like a blanket for her.

"You had a long and exiting day, you need to try and get some sleep, tomorrow, the real work begins," said Knockout as he was turning off all the lights. Arianna nodded, she in fact was feeling sleepy.

"But first I will need to make sure you are healthy." he said, as he looked at the girl. But the little fairy did not hear him as she was fast asleep. Knockout smiled at her before he left to his own bed. Tomorrow, he has a lot of work to do; her digestive system could be messed up.

Writers note: Knockout's friend isn't Breakdown; it is a random unmanned oc.


	6. Healing

Chapter Five

Healing

Meanwhile at the Autobot base, Arcee walked over to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, I saw a con snatch up what looks like a human." he said. Optimus looks at the Autobot, wondering what the cons want with a human.

"Did you manage to get a good look of the human?" asked Optimus.

"I it was a girl and she had blonde hair with red and blue streaks in her hair." Arcee replied. At this, Jack and Miko look up, and Miko gasps.

"Oh no! This is not good, I was talking to her this morning, her name is Arianna." said Jack.

Optimus widened is eyes in shock that is the same name and description of his daughter. Ratchet, who also recognizes the name, description and gives his friend a worried look.

"Sir, there is something else, somehow Arianna knows you, I found a drawing of you and she said she has dreams of you." said Jack.

Optimus looked at Jack and asked "Did she say what happened in her dreams?"

"She did, she described Megatron, and said he was going to shoot her, until you grabbed her and that's when it ends for her." replied Jack. This confirmed it for the leader, this was none other than his daughter, and once again she was in danger. Optimus looks at Ratchet.

"I fully believe this is my daughter, try to locate the Decepticon warship, it is now top priority." said Optimus to Ratchet.

"Wait, you have a daughter? And it's Arianna? How? She's a human!" piped Miko. Optimus looked at the confused faces of the humans and he explained to them about the fairies. The humans were stunned to hear that Optimus has a daughter. Ratchet gave his friend and leader a worried glance, Arianna was all he had left, if something was to happen, the prime would be devastated. Ratchet walked over to him.

"How is she?" asked Ratchet quietly. He knew about the link that Optimus shares with Arianna, and trough it, Optimus was able to sense that Arianna was being abused, and through the link, the prime was able to give his daughter energy to stay alive. Unfortunately, the link won't allow Optimus get a signal of his daughter's location.

"She's happy, still in pain, but happy." sighed Optimus, wondering what is going on aboard the Decepticon warship

The Next morning aboard the Decepticon warship, Knockout went to check on the young fairy. She was peacefully sound asleep still so he went ahead and got out the tools he needs to give her a checkup. He had them all laid out when the doors to the lab opened and the purple seeker, Jetstream walked, not looking to happy.

"Something wrong Jetstream?" asked Knockout without looking.

"Megatron sent me in her in case if she needs a femme to talk to, why can't Redpain?"pouted Jetstream.

"It could be that you are close to her age." he replied.

"...So, you're saying Knockout that... She's.. sixteen? It's hard to tell, considering she's looking kinda like an ''earthling'' in all..." said Jetstream, unsure of the creature lying on the berth.

"She is a fairy, the last of her kind, and they age slowly, she is just staring puberty, and she won't always be small." replied Knockout as he rolled his optics.

"How should I know that?" asked Jetstream as Arianna woke up.

"Morning." said Arianna as she sat up. Knockout once again pushed her down.

"I said I was giving you a check up, and this is Jetstream, if you have any problems that you are too embarrassed to tell me, you are to speak to her."

YEP!" Jetstream gives her a playful 'evil' like grin. "Anything at all... We femme's gotta stick together!" Arianna smiled at the seeker as Knockout scanned her. Only Jetstream noticed the worried look on the medic's face.

"This is not good." said Knockout frowning.

What? What's wrong?" Jetstream said in a confused tone. Arianna looked at the two; she was scared, and did not like the look Knockout was giving her.

"To start off with, her right thigh has an infection, something is clogging up her digestive system, plus she is way underweight, she has not been eating enough energon." Knockout looked at the scared fairy, "Arianna, have you been eating earth food?"

"Yes, I thought I was a human." she answered.

"Well, this will be an easy fix! Let her rest for a few days, and eat plenty of Energon! She'll look and feel better in no time! She'll be a new umm... fairy!" Grinning as Jetstream's wings perk up as her idea sounds flawless. Knockout rolled his optics.

"It is not as simple as that, yes she some need rest and plenty of energon, but I will have to do something about that thigh, plus I need to go in and remove the clog." said the medic. Arianna looked at the doctor with fear in her eyes, surgery did not sound like fun.

"So, we're talking about surgery then? Your most FAVORITE pass time, huh? Should be a snap!" said Jetstream. Knockout looked at the fairy, and sees her scared face.

"Don't be afraid, as Jetstream pointed out, is my specialty, that and looking good" he said, in hopes the cheer up the fairy. Arianna smiled a little.

"I'll have to put you in stasis, it's a deep sleep, you won't feel a thing" continued Knockout. Arianna nodded and looked at Jetstream; so far she liked her, and wanted to eventually become best friends.

Jetstream gave a nod and a smile. "What he said! He's the BEST!" she gives Knockout a firm pat on the back. As Knockout gathered the tools he needs, he hid his blushing from the two femmes, he has a huge crush on the seeker and now the fairy, but he doesn't think that she likes him back. The medic walked over to Arianna, with a small stasis tube. He carefully put it on her.

"You will begin to feel sleepy, don't fight it." he said. Arianna nodded and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

"She will pull through... right Doc?" Jetstream said looking up at the medic.

"She will be just fine." he said as he carefully removed her dress, which did not help his feelings. At that Moment Starscream walks in and sees Arianna in her underwear. The commander silently watches as Knockout begins to open up the fairy's stomach.

Jetstream turns away, not wanting to see all the mess as Jetstream notices Starscream.

"Commander!" She said in a half happy mood to see him, but a half grossed out tone from almost seeing the insides of a fairy. "What brings you here?"

Starscream did not hear, he was too busy staring at the fairy that was almost naked. Knockout hears Jetstream talking to Starscream and he rolled his eyes.

"Arianna isn't decent at the moment, so either leave or turn around Starscream," said knockout as he emptied the contents of Arianna's stomach.

"Like, HELLO... Is anyone home?" said the femme, waving a servo in Starscream face, Jetstream has to jump in order to reach as Starscream steps back in surprise.

"Jetstream! Stop jumping about like a sparkling! For Primeus sake!" Starscream said, trying to get his dignity back as he puts his servos behind his back. "And if you MUST know. I was sent down here by Lord Megatron... He wants a report on the female" Starscream said, his optics looking back to Arianna. Jetstream sulks to be yelled at in such a manner. While the two were talking, Knockout closed up the fairy, and he chuckled at the two.

"I think Starscream has a crush on the fairy." chucked Knockout as he put a blanket over Arianna. Arianna started to wake up at this time, and the medic looked at her, and said, "I just closed you up; I think it would be best if you just relax." Arianna nodded and smiled a little.

"It looks like it must REALLY hurt!" Jetstream yells in surprise.

"Calm down, Jetstream!" Starscream said as he walks past to get closer to the fairy to get a better look. "And Knockout, Mind your own business! I do NOT have a crush, on such a flimsy creature!" he said.

"Then why where you drooling over her?" asked Knockout. Arianna blushed at hearing this, and her blush deepened when Knockout lifted up the blanket to look at the wound on her thigh. Knockout frowned at the wound and started to clean it and wrap it up in a bandage. Arianna was uncomfortable as Knockout worked on her; he was close to her personal area, a place she wasn't ready to let men see. Starscream started to drool again as Jetstream walks over. Arianna noticed and turned beat red.

"That's gross. Show some manners, Starscream!" Jetstream whines.

"That's enough out of you!" Starscream snapped and turns away from Arianna to make her feel a little more comfortable. "Haven't you got something better to do? Why don't you go play outside?"

"Because Megsy said for me to be in here also, Screamer..." Jetstream said looking almost smug as Starscream rages up, to be called 'Screamer'.

"May I remind you, That Megatron and I are your superiors and as SUCH you will refer to us as our recommended names and NOT your little 'pet' names. We demand respect! Not like I'm expecting a child like you to understand 'authority'." Jetstream was surprised and backs off from Starscream as she looks away trying not to cry. Arianna looked at Jetstream, and felt bad for her and gave the purple femme a small, friendly smile.

"Knockout," Starscream continued. "Report! How is the fairy?" He said turning back to Arianna and Knockout.

"She will be just fine," said the medic as he quickly covered up the fairy. "All she needs is rest, and plenty of energon." he paused before continuing, "And it may help if you didn't stare at her in that way, and wipe off that drool, it's sickening." Knockout went to the task of making sure Arianna was comfortable before he gave her a glass of energon for her to drink, which she gratefully did. Starscream blushes as he rubs his mouth. "Whatever, I got what I came for!" Starscream said as he leaves the room, feeling stupid. Jetstream slowly smiles back at Arianna and walks towards her.

"Well, what crawled up his afterburner and died?" Jetstream said with a slight pout on her face that quickly turned into a small smile. Knockout shrugged.

"I don't know, but right now, Arianna must rest." he looked at the fairy that was already sleeping off the affects of the surgery.

"So, now what?" asked the seeker.

"We let her rest, follow me." Knockout smirked as he led Jetstream out so the fairy can rest.

Writers Note: I would not have made it this far if it wasn't for Jetstream who helped me a lot.


	7. Rest

Chapter Six

Rest

A few hours later, Arianna woke up to an empty med bay.

"Knockout? Jetstream?" she called, her voice echoing in the lonely room. She was about to call again when she hears footsteps approaching. It was Starscream; he walks over with his arm behind his back, and walks over stepping slowly out of the shadows. "They were called on a mission. But I'm here." he said. Arianna tried to hide her disappointment in her face. She was hoping for her two new friends.

"Hi Starscream." she said, trying to smile.

Starscream sees how fake her expression was as he sighs lightly. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"Well, the first time we met, you did a lot of yelling, then earlier I saw you staring at me, drooling when I was in my underwear." she said with a frown.

"Oh, umm, forget about it." Starscream said feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Kinda hard to." she says, "How is my dad?" Arianna asked trying to change the subject.

"He's fine... I guess" said the commander feeling awkward.

Arianna gives him a genuine smile and says in a joking manner. "Cheer up drool boy." she giggled a little. Starscream blushes and walks over looking kinda sheepish. "Well, um, you shouldn't look so cute then."

It was Arianna's turn to blush. "You think I'm cute?"

"Kinda, for someone that looks like a human...But, I know underneath your Cybertronian." he says with a smile.

Arianna felt sad, and her face and her voice gave it away. "I wish I looked Cybertronian, and not human. I wish I looked like my daddy." Starscream's optics widens as he turns around for a moment. "Arianna, changing you're outlook," He said turning back to Arianna "could be impossible." Arianna sighed, "I know, but it would be nice." The fairy smiled at Starscream, he was good looking and he had a nice smile.

Starscream smiles lightly at Arianna."Freckly, I can't imagine why you want to change. You're the best looking human ever and you're not even human."

Arianna smiled, blushing a little. "Thanks Starscream, you're not so bad yourself." At this, the girl's face get's redder. Starscream smiles lightly and gave a blush as he walks over.

"Starscream? I'm hungry." she said as her stomach growled. On one of the tables, Knockout had left a set of instructions for whoever was put in charge of the fairy, it read like this:

_Arianna is not to sit up or leave the berth by herself; you will have to assist her. In the cooling unit, I have left a jug of liquid energon; she is not to be eating solid food yet. On the nightstand I have left pain medication, she is to take it three times a day, morning, noon, and before bed. Due to the fact that she is young, she will get bored, I recommend some kind of game, or start on her lessons of Cybertron. I suggest you ask what she knows and start form there. If you plan to do this, write down what she knows and what you have taught her, so Jetstream, who Lord Megatron appointed as her teacher can pick up where you left off._

_ -Knockout_

"Lessons!?" Starscream groaned. "Yeah right, like she really wants to know about the war..." Starscream goes over to the cooling unit and gets out a jug of energon and pours some for Arianna and hands it to her. "How about we play a game instead? Hmmm," Starscream began to think, it has been a very long time since he played _any _sort of game of any kind.

"Thanks." Arianna drank the energon and looked at Starscream. "How about you tell me a little about who works for my dad." Arianna is curious as to who all there is and what they do. "Well, there is me, Starscream your dad's second in command. Knockout out the medic, and his assistant, Breakdown Soundwave, Shockwave and little Jetstream...Really, that's about it." He listed.

"I do believe you forgot two, dearie." said a female voce as a girl version of Knockout walks in. "What about me and Skytstream?" she said before looking at the fairy. "I'm Redpain."

Starscream rolled his eyes. Redpain looked at him. "As a commander you should know who is on the team." She says as she picks up a data pad. "Have you even taught her to read yet?"

Before Starscream could answer, a blue robot with an orange face walks in.

"Ah, Breakdown, this is Arianna." said Redpain. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Hey kid." he said.

"Hey," said the sleepy fairy. Bulkhead takes the data pad and looks at it.

"Before she starts learning, she should rest and get used to things. Too much can overwhelm her. And unless you had medical training, out. Arianna can't get better with an audience." he said. At that, a grumbling Starscream left as Arianna began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
